The present disclosure relates generally to contactless communication, such as near-field communication (NFC), between electronic devices. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to compensating for distortion of a contactless communication channel.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Electronic devices, such as smartphones and computers, often include a radio frequency system to facilitate wireless communication of data with other electronic devices. In particular, the radio frequency system may include a radio frequency transceiver that emits wireless signals of a radio frequency to the other electronic devices to facilitate the contactless communication. For example, a near-field communication (NFC) transceiver module, such as an active reader, may communicate information with another NFC device, such as a passive tag. In some cases, however, NFC communication between two NFC devices may become distorted.